marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cradle
The Regeneration Cradle is a piece of medicinal technology that can heal wounds by grafting a simulacrum of organic tissue to the patient and having it bond to the patient's cells. Thus, it can also be used to create synthetic tissue. History Saving Hawkeye Created by Helen Cho, the Regeneration Cradle was meant to aid in the regeneration of human tissue. The Cradle's ability to print tissue and bond it to a patient's cells helped wounded people heal more quickly. After the Attack on the HYDRA Research Base, Clint Barton was wounded in battle and the Avengers called Cho to the Avengers Tower to use the Cradle's technology to heal Hawkeye. The process was a success and Barton's wound was quickly repaired.Avengers: Age of Ultron being built]] Creating Vision Shortly after Ultron obtained a cache of Vibranium for his plans, he, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch coerced Helen Cho to use the Cradle and the Vibranium to construct a new, more powerful body for Ultron. Though Cho said that the Cradle could not create a functioning body, Ultron disagreed and stated she merely lacked the proper tools. Ultron used the Scepter to control Cho and began work to create a body. transferring his consciousness into the new body]] The process to bond the Cradle's printed tissue to the Vibranium was a success and Ultron integrated the Mind Stone into the android body. Yet before Ultron could transfer his consciousness into the new body, the Maximoffs betrayed Ultron and had Wanda secretly undo Cho's mind control. She then proceeded to stop the upload process and was later shot while the Maximoff twins escaped. Though Ultron tried to finish the upload process in a mobile truck he had confiscated, the Avengers tracked him down, interfered, and took the Cradle. powering the Cradle]] Cradle was taken to the Avengers Tower where Tony Stark convinced Bruce Banner to help him put J.A.R.V.I.S.' protocols into the android so that they could create an ally against Ultron. Captain America and the Maximoff twins stood in opposition to that plan and had a scuffle with the Avengers at the tower. Cradle was deprived of power as a result of the scuffle's damage, causing the android to almost die. In the end, Thor managed to save the android by using his lightning to power the Cradle. Cradle then exploded and the android, who later referred to himself as Vision, leaped out of the destroyed chamber and joined forces with the Avengers in the fight against Ultron. Functionality The Cradle can heal wounds by grafting a simulacrum of organic tissue to the patient and having it bond to the patient's cells. However, Ultron sought to use it to create a living body to inhabit by having a mind controlled Helen Cho bond the synthetic tissue with Vibranium. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Thor later completed the process and they installed J.A.R.V.I.S protocols the body, thus Vision was born. References Category:Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Avengers Equipment Category:U-GIN Products